It Comes With Time
by Elmoak1991
Summary: Klaus is a father to a child who is the key to a future enemy. When he returns to mystic falls to ask for help he is surprised of their answers. With the help of a witch the baby is hidden away at the cost of the gangs memories. Where does that leave them Twenty years later when the spell is broken?
1. Chapter 1

It Comes With Time

Klaus is a father to a child who is the key to a future enemy. When he returns to mystic falls to ask for help he is surprised of their answers. With the help of a witch the baby his hidden away at the cost of the gangs memories. Where does that leave them Twenty years later when the spell is broken?

For those who want to know I am unsure if this is a Stalena or a Delena story. It can at this point go either way since I love her with both of them. I guess it will just depend on where the story goes. Hope you enjoy :]

**Disclaimer:I do not own TVD all credit goes to its creators. **

Chapter One: Spells

"And why should we help him?" Elena asked giving Klaus a mean look.

"Because it is what is best for you all." The witch said. She stood in the middle of the circle looking around to all the vampires who had answered her call. Although they all seemed to stand awkwardly among each other she could sense their history, their future. "I am surprised all of you showed." The witch added looking to those who were not Vampire.

Elena looked across the way to Jeremy who stood with Bonnie at his side. She wanted to tell him to leave, but she had no right. On her right stood Stefan and on her left was Damon. Both she was on the ends with. Once Damon had left she had went back to school, not talking to anyone in Mystic falls. She needed the time off from it all.

"What is this about?" Caroline asked. She was giving Hayley the sink eye. She had no right to not want Hayley anywhere near Klaus since there was nothing going one between them, but she still didn't like it.

"My baby," Klaus said. Everyone stood in shocked silence. Caroline couldn't help but to notice Elijah stiffen slightly. He seemed to be inching closer and closer to Hayley.

"That is impossible," Damon said in his cock tone.

"Not for me, a hybrid. My wolf side knocked her up." Klaus said.

Hayley looked at him with disbelief. "Wow what a way to put it." Elijah's hand brushed hers.

"Wait," Caroline said trying not to sound as hurt as she was. "Your pregnant." It wasn't a question.

"No, I was pregnant." Hayley said. "I had the baby a few day's ago. Sadly I have been on the run since."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"There are people who want her. People who want use her or kill her." Klaus answered. Stefan's brows pulled together. Was Klaus actually concerned?

"Okay so you called us all together to what? Take turns protecting you kid?" Elena asked.

"I called you all here," The witch said cutting off Klaus' hiss. "For your own destinies. Whether you like it or not all your destinies are intertwined. That includes this baby. Who if killed or raised wrong can alter thing greatly."

"So what do you need us to do?" Matt asked. He was still unsure why he was here.

"I need your energies. I can hide the baby. Bind her Vampire and Wolf sides until her twentieth birthday. It will keep her safe. She is a key to a future enemy."

"What's the catch?" Bonnie asked. She knew there had to be one.

"Your memories." The witch said.

"What?" Elena asked. "Why do need our memories?"

"Memory is a type of energy. In order to do the spell I will need to take memories. However they will return to you when the spell breaks."

"I twenty years." Bonnie said with surprise.

"What is twenty years when you will live forever?" The witch asked.

"Some of us wont live forever," Matt pointed out.

"I know we are asking a lot," Elijah said. Rebekah tried to stop him but failed. "I know we are asking a lot from enemies. But this is a child's life and our futures we are talking about."

"No way am I giving up my memories for the next twenty years." Matt said.

"You will be frozen in time." The witch said to him. Those who age will be frozen, put in a safe place. You will lose no time. However, you may lose family, friends."

They all looked around to each other. No one said a word. No one knew what to say, and everyone wished they knew what the others were thinking.

"I give you tonight to think on this. But know the full moon is tomorrow. I will need an answer by morning."

"But if we give you are memories what will happen to us? I mean will we just walk around not knowing why?" Caroline asked.

"I will give to temporary memories. Creating memories is easier then taking them," The witch answered. "You have nothing to fear. Your lives will be safe. Now go, take tonight. I will hope to see you all by nightfall tomorrow."

* * *

Elena sat on the sofa watching the flames burn in the fire-place. It had been four months since she had been here last.

"I am surprised you stayed." Stefan said. He went to the chair and sat down. He gave her a small smile.

"I have no where else to go, remember?" Elena said. "How have you been?" She asked longing to hug him.

Stefan looked at her for a long minute before replying. "Okay."

Elena looked down at her hands. She deserved to be treated this way. After all she is the one who had not returned calls or texts. "Stefan I am sorry I ditch. I just can't handle all this anymore. I wanted to get away. Clear my head." Elena said needing to explain herself. She hated this awkwardness between them.

"Elena you don't have to explain yourself." Stefan said.

"I do Stefan. I need you to understand. I don't want you mad at me," Elena stood running her hand through her hair. "Everything has been so messed up for so long," She turned to face him. "Sometimes I just want to go back. Just go back before I met you. Back before my parents died. Just go back."

Stefan stood as well. "I am so sorry Elena. I should have stayed away." Stefan said. He had no idea how to make this right. How to make it all up to her. Then again he didn't need to. He knew that. She was not his anymore, so she was not his to worry for. To apologize to, but he still loved her. He loved her so much he would give anything to make his love for her go away. Even if it was only for twenty years.

"No, Stefan." Elena said stepping toward him, then seeming to think twice about it. "I am not sure I would have wanted that either. I loved you. I miss you Stefan, but this whole thing is just so complicated." Elena stopped and shook her head. "I have no idea why I am saying this."

"To break my heart," Damon said as he came into the room full glass of whiskey in hand. "Oh no don't mind me. Keep pouring your heart out." He said taking a seat where Elena had sat.

"No Damon you don't get to be like that." Elena said wanting to scream. "You left me remember?"

"Oh yes, me being the bigger brother." Damon said giving Stefan a cocky side smile. "I remember it quit painfully."

"So do I," Elena said through her teeth. She was tired of this too. Tired of the games. She had no idea what had gotten into Damon. The were, she thought, for the most part happy. Sure she struggled with her feelings for Stefan, but still. She loved Damon. She loved Stefan. Yeah she was a real keeper. She was no better than Katherine.

"I am going to agree to do it." Stefan said after a minute of silence. Elena tuned to him with surprise on her face. "my memories kind of suck anyway."

"Now that is one thing we can agree on brother," Damon said with a smile. Elena flashed him a quick look. "What?" He said to her making her shake her head.

"Stefan," She called out as he left the room. She gave Damon on more look before following Stefan from the room.

* * *

Caroline stood on the bridge looking down into the water. She had no idea what to think or how to feel. She missed Tyler, she was hiding feelings she had for Klaus, who know had a baby. Caroline shook her head. As she wiped at the tears that didn't even realize she was crying. "Pull yourself together!" She demanded herself. She turned then stopped dead when she saw Klaus standing behind her.

"Hello love," He said giving her that smile that made her want to melt.

"Hi," She said in a snap. "What do you want?" She asked pushing past him. She was sick of all her stupid feelings.

"I came to see you." Klaus his accent seemed to caress the words as he spoke them adding to his appeal.

Caroline turned to him quickly, her had connected with his face before she told herself to even slap him. She was momentarily shocked but recovered quickly. "You came to see me? Really? You leave town and bring home your baby mama. "Well I don't want to see you!" Caroline said angry tears forming in her eyes as she thought of Tyler. "Everything is your fault. I can't be happy because of you! I hate you and wish you would just go away!"

She went to walk away, but Klaus grabbed her arm. "Caroline." He said in an even tone. He was still surprised that she smacked him.

"No," She said trying to pull away even as her brought her closer. She got even more upset and tried yanked her arm free one last time. It was freed, but instead of running she hit him over and over on his chest. She hated him. Hated Tyler. She felt his hands grab at her wrist, then the next thing she knew was they were kissing. Passionately. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Her mind went blank and her body seemed to have set fire. Every fiber in her being going of like little fire crackers. She felt his hands release her wrist, but her hands just found themselves wrapped around his neck. She trembled as his hands made way down the spine of her back, His hands found her hips and he pulled her even closer. For a moment Klaus was truly happy. All else seemed to disappear. All the hurt, the anger. Right now all he could feel was her pressed against him. Her mouth on his. His love for her pouring out. All he could feel was happy.

* * *

Matt walked into his empty house. He put the keys in the bowl he leaves on the kitchen table. He couldn't believe some witch wants his memories. Why on earth would he want to be frozen for twenty years.

Matt went to the living room. There was no messages. He sat with a sigh. Then again what did he have to look forward to? He mom was gone. Vickie was dead. He laid back closing his eyes. Would the world still suck this much in twenty years? Maybe he could start over. In twenty years he could be the new Matt. A better one where no one knows who he is. He couldn't come back here of course, but still. He was in. He wanted that chance.

* * *

"What are you thinking Jere?" Bonnie asked. She had watched him sit in silence for over an hour.

"I am thinking why should we help that prick? What has he ever done for use?" Jeremy said with irritation.

Bonnie went to him sitting on his lap. "I think we need to. I am not a witch anymore, but I can feel the urgency in this."

Jeremy's brows drew together. "You think we should live twenty years apart? I can't be without you for that long."

"Well the beauty is you will be frozen somehow. Plus you wouldn't remember anything anyway." Bonnie said. She kissed him. She needed him. "Jeremy I don't want to be without you, but I fear we have no other choice."

* * *

"Come one Stefan, Unlock the door. This is childish." Elena said as she banged on the door with her fist.

"Go away Elena." He said.

Elena sighed. She didn't want to have to do this, but she would be damned if they lost their memories and he was mad at her. She kicked the door off its hinges. "Can we talk now?" She asked a shock Stefan.

"Elena," He said sounding more tired than anything else.

"No Stefan," Elena said going to him. He stood quickly moving away. "Why wont you look at me?" Elena asked. She hated that he never seemed to truly look at her.

"Because Elena I love you!" He shouted. "I love you so much it makes me sick. I can't be around you without wanting to kiss you. I can't do it!"

Elena was taken by surprise. Of course she knew he loved her, but she never thought he was still so much in love with her. "Stefan I," She started to say then stopped. What could she possibly say to make this any better?

She went to him. Her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She couldn't believe how much she wanted to do this. She took his face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to his. She could feel his hesitation, then he kissed her back. The kiss swept both of them away. Elena could feel tears running down her cheeks but had no idea why she was crying. The kiss deepened and she felt him lift her off her feet, pressing her up against the wall. Her body fit under his so perfectly. She had forgotten how perfect they fit together. Her heart went frantic. God she was a mess. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be doing this, yet here she was. Just like Katherine.

* * *

They all arrived the next morning about the same time. No one talked, and all seemed to be surprised to see each other. The witch was the last to show and when she saw everyone she smiled. "Does this mean you are all in?" She asked.

"I do believe it does," Klaus said looking around to everyone.

"Yeah," Elena agreed. "It does."

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Seven years later

**Disclaimer:I do not own TVD all credit goes to its creators.**

Chapter Two: Seven years Later

**Seven Years Later**

**Mystic falls-**

Bonnie stood looking down at the falls as she had done almost every week for the last seven years. Jeremy was hidden safely behind them in his frozen state. She came here to talk to him even thought she knew he could not hear her. She missed him.

She closed her eyes wishing she could just have one day. One day to talk to him again. One day to see and hold him. But she knew she would have to wait. Knew there would be time for that later.

She feels like she got the short end of the stick. Because of who she was she got to remember everything. She had to. So she knows everything and has to live twenty years before seeing anyone again.

She spent her time staying hidden. For the most part she travels from place to place. She can't stay any one place to long, but she tended to stay close. She had to come back to be close to Jeremy. She knows he has no idea she is near, but it helped her.

Matt was down there too. Bonnie felt sad for him. Yeah she came to 'Visit' him as well, but she was it. It was easy for the town to believe that Elena and Jeremy moved away. That the Salvatore brothers followed. It was easy for Caroline to say she was going to stay in college for a while. Her mom seems to believe Caroline will return any day now. No one questioned Matt's disappearance. No one seemed to notice he was even gone. It made he said and sometimes it made her angry.

She sighed. Loneliness was going to drive her crazy before the twenty years was up. Maybe she should try to settle somewhere. At least for a few years. She couldn't get to close to anyone but at least should wouldn't always be alone.

She hesitated as she went to walk away. Jeremy would be fine. She needed company. Someone to talk two. Not to mention it was risky coming here so often. If she was seen by someone who knew her and realized she hadn't aged she could be in a lot of trouble.

It was decided. She thought to herself as she worked on not crying. She needed to do this. "I love you Jeremy," She said. "Talk at you later Matt."

* * *

**Florida-**

Rebekah smiled walking to school with her friends. She had always wanted to go to high school and was unsure why she waited so long to do so. She had so many friends, and loved feeling normal. She of course had to be careful and her 'Parents' were not actually her parents, but they think they are.

She laughed when the new girl cracked a joke. She was so simply happy. She wasn't before. She couldn't really remember why she was unhappy. It was more of a feeling. She could never place what unhappiness her past held, but she never lingered on it now.

Her only sadness came at night when she laid in bed alone. She missed someone. Or at least that's how she felt. She couldn't think of anyone she would miss. Yet she longed for someone. Maybe she just needed a boyfriend. Someone to be close to.

She was brought back to reality when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," a male voice said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She replied as she looked at the guy. He looked about seventeen. His brown hair was brushed back and his brows were pulled together. "I am okay."

The man nodded at her then walked away. She stated to walk again wanting to catch up to her friends. She glanced over her shoulder to see the guy, but he was gone.

"Becca come on!" her friend called.

"Coming!" She called back. She fell back into step with her friends, the guy slipping from her mind.

* * *

**Passing through Florida-**

Stefan couldn't believe he ran into that girl. He had been lost in thought and had not seen her. He supposed that is what he gets walking in a school zone in the morning.

He felt like he had seen her somewhere before. He felt like his mind was trying to pull at some memory hidden long ago.

Shaking his head Stefan stopped at the border between Florida and Georgia. He had an image of a place in his mind. A place he had yet to find, so he spent much of his time wandering from place to place. Sometimes he would stay put for a couple of months, but he didn't like messing with people's memories for to long. Sometimes he even got work so he didn't have to trick people into letting him stay with them.

He would move on quickly if there was a Vampire attack within a few miles of him. He had to be careful about feeding. Mostly he stuck to blood bags. The idea of having to drink from the vain terrified him and he had no idea why.

Stefan stopped at the nearest town to rest. He stopped at a coffee-house allowing him to be with is thoughts. He liked to travel. He got to see new things. He got to meet interesting people. There was a lot of things he got to do. However something always felt like it was missing. Maybe it was a someone. Yet he couldn't think of a single person he missed. No one he remembers truly connecting with. Sometimes when he thought really hard on it the name Lexi would come to mind. He never met anyone with that name. Yet the person that name belonged to did not feel like a lover. The name felt more like a sister. A best friend. It was odd but true.

"Can I get you something to eat dear?" a waitress asked. She had a kind aging face. She looked saddened.

"No thank you." He said, but her attention was grabbed by a woman walking in. The woman was a cop. She had short-cropped blond hair and looked tired.

"Sheriff Forbes, has there been any new development?" The waitress asked going to the cop.

"It looks like an animal attack. Perhaps the same one we get back home. I was looking for the Sheriff Greg." The woman said. She seemed a little irritable.

"Oh he wont be by for another ten minutes. You can wait by the bar if you would like." The waitress said, then went to the back.

The woman walked by Stefan she glanced at him and was about to walk by when she spun around, facing him with shocked eyes. "Stefan!" The woman said surprising him. "It has been years. Have you heard from Caroline? I have been worried for her." The woman went on. She took a seat in his booth. "I am sorry. That was so rude. I am just out of my zone here." She waved her hand to dismiss it. "How have you been?"

Stefan sat confused, "I am sorry...but do I know you?" he said trying desperately to remember the woman sitting in front of him.

The woman looked at him a little hurt. "It's me. Sheriff Forbes. Caroline's mom." She replied.

"I do not know a Caroline. I am sorry. You must have me confused with someone else." Stefan said getting up from the booth. "Have a good day." He told her before leaving. His head had started to hurt. He felt like he should know who the woman was, and was unsettled by not knowing.

* * *

**Maine-**

Elena laughed as she ran up the stairs. Damon ran up behind her also laughing. She managed to get her foot caught on the last step and she went down. By the time she turned, Damon was on top of her. "See I told you, you couldn't escape me." He said giving her his cocky side grin.

"What ever I tripped. This doesn't count." Elena said with laughter in her voice.

"If I were trying to kill you I wouldn't give yo s second go at a get away just because you fell." Damon said kissing the tip of her nose. He stood, pulling her up with him.

"Well luckily I am not running for my life," Elena said wiping at her nose.

"Hey, why are you wiping at my kiss?" He asked.

"It was a wet one. Gross." She said giving him a face of mock horror.

"Oh really?" He said grabbing her again, quickly licking her face.

Elena squealed and pushed away from him. "Eww!" She exclaimed as she used her sleeve to wipe her cheek.

Damon laughed making Elena laughed. She loved this. She was so excited when he agreed to stay with her here. However the inevitable was coming. The moved here a few years ago and they would have to move again soon. She went to high school to make it seem like she was younger than she was. Everyone here thought Damon was her brother. Good thing no one saw this. They would freak.

"Where should be go next?" Elena asked. Damon didn't have to ask what she had meant. They were having the 'we need to move' talk before they got playful.

Damon shrugged. "Well maybe we could go to Texas. Meet the country folk." Damon said in a southern accent.

Elena laughed. "Okay sounds like a deal." She hugged him resting her head on his chest. "I am going to take a shower. Then maybe get some sleep. I had a hard night last nigh." Elena said.

"More dreams about that guy?" Damon asked. He hated that some ass haunted her dreams and neither of them new why.

"Yeah, he kept asking me to help him. I have no idea what he needed help with." Elena said. She had told Damon that the dreams were scary, and they sometimes were. What she did not tell him is the way her dream guy mad her feel. She sometimes kissed him in her dreams and she couldn't help the butterflies she got when she thought about him.

"Okay," Damon said. "I will look for an apartment in Texas."

Elena laughed again. "Okay."

**Ohio-**

"Hayley?" Elijah said as he took his seat at her bed side. She had slept for seven years and had yet to waken up. There had been an accident and she had been asleep ever since.

"I had an interesting day," he went on. "There was a wolf in our parts. We haven't seen one on ages here. I went on a date. It didn't go far. I couldn't help but feel like I was cheating on you. Though I have no recollection of us have ever dating." He put his hands in his face.

She gave him comfort. It was stupid he knew, but still. His friend once asked why he didn't put her in a home. Allow someone else to care for her. He never could. Never would. She was his. Not that she really was, but that was not the point.

He left the room, slowly looking about his home. They settled here not to long ago. People started to suspect things where they had been. He itched to move around like he had always done, but with Hayley...Anyway he would rather be here with her, then out exploring without her.

**California-**

"Anna." A seven your old girl called out as she lazily walked along the beach. One of her least favorite places her foster parents brought them. Mainly because Anna, her best friend, couldn't swim. The water scared her.

However at the moment Anna was missing. The FP's, that is what they call their foster parents, and Anna hardly ever saw eye to eye. Never have. She had met Anna when they were two and had been together ever since.

"Eliyah!" Mrs. Brown called to her. Eliyah turn to her. She was sure she was in trouble by the tone of Mrs. Browns tone.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked. They liked it when they used ma'am and sir when addressing them.

"Where is Anna? Have you forgotten the buddy system?" She asked in the tone she always used when talking about or addressing Anna.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Brown. We got separated. I am looking for her."

"That girl is going to give me grays before my time!" Mrs. Brown said dramatically.

"I'm sorry, I will find her." Eliyah said running off before Mrs. Brown could stop her. She felt like something was wrong. She sometimes got that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Usually it meant trouble.

"Anna!" She called out again, looking every which way as she ran down the beach. "Annabelle Marie!"

She called out feeling frantic. Something was definitely wrong. She just knew it.

She stopped short, it was almost like she could just sense where Anna was. With horror she turned to the massive ocean. Her heart leaped into her throat as she ran into the water, splashing the people around her as she went. She was luckily a really good swimmer.

She could just make out Anna in the distance. "Anna!" She called as she swam. She spit out the salty water that splashed into her mouth as she called for Anna.

She finally reached her. One thing she did not think of was how she was going to swim back to the shore with Anna in tow. She made it so Anna's face was out of the water and the fear that Anna could be dead made her want to be sick.

"Help!" She called out. The nearest people looked over to them with confused expressions. "Please help!" She called again. The people went into action. The closest person was just a few feet away from them when someone grabbed her from behind.

Eliyah screamed from the surprise, but settled quickly when she realized a man was helping them. He easily swam to shore and quickly got to work on Anna. After a few terrifying seconds, Anna spit up about a gallon of water and took a gasping breath.

"Anna!" Eliyah cried and hugged her friend. She thought at first Anna was shaking, but quickly realized she was the one shaking.

"Shhh," the man said hugging her gently. "All is right now, love," He said with an odd accent she had never heard before.

"Thank you Sir," Eliyah said feeling oddly safe with the guy. She would usually be cautious with the stranger danger, but she felt like she knew him somehow.

"Eliyah! Anna!" Both her FP's called out in unison. They bulldozed the guy over to get to them. Then started crying over them. "Are you okay? Why would you go near the water Anna? You gave use heart attacks."

"Where were you two while these children nearly drowned?" The man asked sounding a bit angry.

Her FP's were both speechless. The man shook his head and walked away in anger. Eliyah watched him go with a sad gaze. What was it about that guy that made her be sad to see him leave?

Both her and Anna along with the three others packed up quickly. She could tell the man had angered her FP s. She put the sheet in a bag as she looked around. She spotted him under the board walk looking out over the ocean.

"I have to pee," She said to Mr. Brown. He gave it some thought then gave her the okay to go quickly as long as she took Anna with her. So she dragged Anna away.

"Are you okay Anna?" Eliyah asked as she took Anna's hand in hers.

"Yeah," Anna said softly. Her throat was sore.

They walked quietly and quickly to the guy, Who looked down at them as they approached. As he looked at her she suddenly knew where she had seen him before. She once saw him at the zoo. He was there with a pretty blond woman who had helped her pet the lamb.

"I have seen you before." She said finally. "You were at the zoo a few months ago with that pretty blond woman."

The man smiled. "That pretty blond girls name is Caroline. She is my sister." He said to her.

"My middle name is Caroline!" Eliyah exclaimed happily.

"Is it now?" The man asked as he squat down to their height. "Well isn't that wonderful?"

"Thank you for saving Anna." She said again to him. "Come on Anna we have to go."

"Your Welcome," He called out to them as they walked away. He planned on giving their parents a visit later that night. He had to make sure these two girls stayed safe. Not that he knew why. He had remembered the girl from the zoo. She was the one Caroline had helped. But when he saw her today it was like something clicked. What was a small girl doing walking on the beach by herself? He followed behind her making sure all was well and when the child jumped into the water he nearly had a heart attack. So he went in and swam over to her. He was shocked to see another child. He had no idea why he felt the need to protect the child, but he knew he would.

"Klaus there you are," Caroline said as she went to him. She handed him a hot dog. "I love California! Coming here was a great idea." She added with a smile. Her smile faded when she examined Klaus' face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Klaus said biting into the hot dog. "Everything his fine."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet sixteen

**Disclaimer:I do not own TVD all credit goes to its creators.**

Chapter Three: Sweet sixteen

**Eight years later**

**California-**

"Are you excited for your renaissance masquerade dance party?" Mrs. Brown asked the moment Eliyah join the others at the table for breakfast. Today was her sixteenth birthday. A few months ago she excited about it. Even though the theme was odd. She had invited a lot of people who were sure to bring more people. However, now Anna was no longer with them and now Eliyah had no want to dance.

Last month Anna go into a fight with the FP s and she ran away. Things had just gotten so bad. They were fighting every day. Anna could not please them, and they could not please her.

"Yeah I suppose," Eliyah answered with a shrug.

"Oh honey. I know you miss Anna, but this family is better without her." Mrs. Brown said as she poured Eliyah a glass of milk.

"Wow, why don't you tell me how you really feel?" She snapped. Anna was not that bad, and this 'family' was never much of a family.

"Eliyah, mind your manners," Mr. Brown said as she shoveled eggs into his mouth.

Eliyah was going to argue, but thought better of it. It was not like fighting with them would bring Anna back here. She was gone and now she couldn't come back even if she wanted to. This whole situation sucked.

Eliyah asked to be excused when her pocket vibrated. She had been secretly in contact with Anna. She would have gone mad otherwise. Once she was given permission to leave the table she zipped to her room.

"Hello?" She answered quickly and quietly.

"Happy birthday!" Anna yelled on the other side.

"Hold on," Eliyah whispered. She went to her stereo and turned it on, putting the volume as loud as she was allowed to put it. She then went into her small walking closet. "Okay. Thank you," She said to Anna. "How are you?"

"I am great Eli. You have no clue how awesome it is be ride of the FP s." She said happily. "It's drab that I can't be there for your big one six though." She added. Anna was always coming up with weird ways to talk. She used to do it to drive the FP s nuts, but now it is out of habit.

"I am glad to hear from you. I was getting worried." Eliyah said.

"Oh Eli," Anna said. Eliyah could almost see Anna waving her worry away with her hand. "I am perfectly safe. I have told you before, I can take care of myself."

"I know that Anna, but we have never been apart this long before. I am going crazy. I hate being here without you."

"Then leave Eli. Come be with me. We don't need them." Anna said in a hopeful tone.

"Anna you know I can't leave. It's not right. I am not like you." She said wishing she was. She wished she could be as fearless.

"I know. I just miss you to. It's like part of me is missing."

"I-," Eliyah was cut off by the bang on her door. "One minute!" She yelled out. "I have to go. Love you Anna." She said. She waited for Anna to say I love you back before Hanging up. With a sigh she went to the bedroom door.

They rest of they day went by boringly slow. Eliyah helped set up for her part and was drafted to help Mrs. Brown with the cake. Actually it was more like Talk to her has she decorated the cake. She liked to brag about how wonderful her cake was coming out. Like she had ever created a cake that ever was anything less them wonderful. The woman could open her own wedding cake decorator shop.

Finally after an hour Eliyah was free to go get ready. She went to her room and looked around it sadly. She used to share it with Anna. With a sigh she went to the closet and pulled out the ridiculously huge dress her foster mom bought. Everyone would be wearing them, it was the dress code, but it didn't make it any less huge.

As she pulled the dress out she looked to the one Anna was supposed to wear. Her own was white with silver trimmings. She never really wanted to wear white. Anna's dress was a dark red with gold trimmings. She knew it would make Mrs. Brown mad, but it didn't stop her from replacing her own dress and pulling out Anna's.

She did her hair and make-up. She pulled some of her long, brown hair back. She wanted it to look like it would have in that time. She added curls to it with tentacle hanging loose. She used eyeliner and pick eye shadow to make her blue eyes pop. She finished the look with red lip stick, which she was lucky enough to pull off.

She slipped into the dress, having to adjust her breast to fit properly. She called Hannah in to help her lace up the back. "You look pretty." Hannah said. She seemed to be more excited bout the party then Eliyah was. She couldn't for her sweet sixteen. Luckily she only had three years to wait.

Soon everything was in place and the first of the guest started to arrive. She could recognize a few people through their mask, but some she was not sure she knew at all. Not that it mattered to her. She got the look from her foster mom she knew she would get, which made her mood better.

She greeted all her guest, shook hands with her Fp s guest. She played the perfect host. At first no one was dancing, but as soon as the brave and daring got on to the removable dance floor everyone seemed to fall into place.

Eliyah danced with Kelly and Angie. Kelly had brought her boyfriend Fred, but Angie was recently single. It was find by Eliyah, she was boy-friendless too. She figured they could dance together.

"Oh my god! Cutie is here!" Kelly said once she reached them. Eliyah and Angie were standing near the drink table. They had to catch their breaths. Kelly pointed in the direction of the door.

Eliyah glance in that direction casually. "God he is totally mag!" Angie purred. She took Eliyah's hand. "You should totally go talk to him, Eli! It is your birthday after all," Angie said as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"No," Eliyah said shaking her head. She had all but one class with him and she had never said one word to him. She had examined him from afar and unfortunately he had cough her staring on more than one occasion. Kelly was not kidding when she said he was Cute. Hell cute was a bit of an understatement. The guy was gorgeous, polite and smart. He had a thing with proving teachers wrong. She always found herself trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on Eliyah," Kelly said threating her arm around Eliyah's. "Stefan doesn't bit. He's a sweetheart." She said pulling Eliyah through the crowed in is direction. Angie following behind with a smile on her pretty face.

"No," Eliyah protected, tying to pull away. "Guys I don't want to." She hated trying to talk to guys she found cute. She always seemed to get tongue-tied, then she would blush. It never went well. At least for the most part. If she had a good reason to talk to them other than just to talk, like a topic, then she would do fine.

"Oh where did he go?" Kelly asked standing on her toes to see over the crowed.

"I love your dress, Eli!" Heather called out, giving Eliyah a wink when she looked over.

"Can you let go now?" Eliyah asked. She tried to pull free, and Kelly let her go at the same moment causing Eliyah to stumble back. She thought for sure she was going to fall, but someone caught her.

"You okay?" A man asked as he steadied her.

"Yeah I'm great," Eliyah said turning to see who cough her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Stefan standing next to her. His hands were still holding her arms.

"Hey, Stefan." Kelly said taking Angie's hand. "Angie and I were just going to go find my boyfriend. Bye." She said then they both disappeared into the crowed.

Eliyah looked at Stefan with slight horror. "I'm, um, Eliyah." She said holding out her hand.

He let go of her arms. "Stefan," He said as he took her hand. "We used to have every class together but one."

"Yeah, P.E thank god." She said then wanted to kick herself saying it.

Stefan laughed and Eliyah couldn't help but to join in. His laugh was just so light and it was like you couldn't not laugh. She composed herself, then cleared her throat. "Anyway. Thanks for catching me."

"I will always catch you." He said with a smile. "Just try to do it in my presence. I cannot catch you if you are not with me."

Eliyah laughed again. "I will be sure to do that," At this moment the music changed. It want from up beat to a love song. She looked at Stefan and smiled. Now she wanted to disappear. This was awkward.

"You care to dance?" Stefan asked as he held out his hand to her.

She took it slowly and the moment they touched, he pulled her to him and they started dancing. At first she felt a little odd. She sucked at any kind of dancing, but Stefan was great and he seemed to lead her well. She looked up in to his beautiful face. His brown eyes looked back down at her and her breath cough in her throat. There was something in his eyes. Something that was deep and meaningful. She felt her cheeks warm with the blush she could not fight.

Stefan smiled at her. He had watched her all year. There was something about her that had caught his eye. She was beautiful, but she was also different. She seemed to stand out in a crowed. She seemed older than she was. Not in a bad way. She just didn't do the who teen drama thing. Although he often wondered why she seemed sad. He had tried to talk to her few times, but she always ran of if he ever made any advances toward her.

"What are you thinking about?" Eliyah asked him. She was now aware that the song was over, yet they still danced slowly to the up beat music. At the moment she didn't even care.

"I was thinking how nice it is to finally meet you," He said. "I have been trying to do it all year."

"Really?" Eliyah said surprised. "Well it would seem that I was trying to avoid you all year. Sorry"

"You were? Why?" He asked.

Eliyah's heart fluttered in her chest. Why was she even saying any of this? "I have a thing about talking to guys I find...Cute." She said feeling the blush coat her cheeks. She needed to get over this. "Sorry." She said pulling away from him and covering her cheeks. "I blush easily. It's embarrassing."

He took her wrist in his hands and took her hands from her face. "It's charming." He said.

Before she could even respond her foster-mother called to her, "Eli come here please. I have something to discuss with you." She said as she took Eliyah's hand and pulled her away.

"Bye." She called over her shoulder. She got a wave and a smile in return. Leave it to Mrs. Brown to interrupt possibly the best conversation she had ever had.

"Are you serious?" Eliyah asked shocked. "You want to adopt me?"

"Well yes dear. You see we are going to be fostering twins and that means we will have six in-house instead of five. We would have adopted you sooner, but then we would lose the money we get for you." Mrs. Brown replied with a smile.

Eliyah wasn't sure if she was pissed or hurt. Maybe she was both. "You want to adopt me, but only because now you don't need the money?" She clarified.

"Yes dear, Be love you. Always have."

"No, I don't want to be adopted. Not by you."

"But, I thought you would have been thrilled. We raised you as our own." Mr. Brown cut in.

"Yeah but only for the money it brought in. That's all any of use is to you. I have always known it, but to hear it." She shook her head. "No I will not be adopted by you. I am old enough to have a say." Eliyah stepped back, bumping into the table.

"Watch the cake dear." Mrs. Brown said worried.

Eliyah stomped child like to the kitchen door. She looked back to her FP s. She had tears in her eyes and her stupid foster mom was worried for the cake? "I hate you." She said feeling as thought wight had been lifted.

"I worked hard on that cake. Excuse me for wanting to be able to show it off." Mrs. Brown said.

"I wasn't saying that because of the cake!" Eliyah snapped. At that same moment the cake exploded. Cake went flying everywhere. She heard her FP s scream. She ducked behind the door, saving herself from the spray of cake. With one last looked at the mess and the shocked look on her FP s faces she felt. She ran to her room, closing herself in before she let herself cry.

Once she composed herself she noticed the present sitting on her bed. She should have been shocked. All the other gifts were placed on the gift table and she made sure to lock her window. However it would have been more shocked if she didn't find one on her bed. She had found a gift on her bed since her eighth birthday.

She walked to her bed and picked up the small box. She opened the card first. It was a beautifully painted card. It looked homemade like all the others had. Inside it said :_Sweet sixteen. You are another year older and another year more beautiful. You are a gem and a wonderful child to watch grow. The pleasure as been all mine. The gift I have given you is special. Be sure to never take it off, for it will keep you safe. I hope all your wishes have come true. Happy birthday love. _

She smiled at the beautiful hand writing. She had always loved this handwriting. So elegant and pretty. She wished she knew who this was from. Who it had been from for the past eight years. She almost felt like she had a parent secretly watching her grow.

She set the card aside and picked up the small box. She opened it and gasped. It was a necklace with the most beautiful pendent design she had ever seen. She put it on, then went to the mirror. It looked good on her. Almost like it was made for her. There was a wonderful smell coming the necklace.

She smiled at her reflection. She loved it. It had an old feel to it, which made it even better. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. Her stomach tightened up. The way it did when something bad was going to happen. One name came to her mind. Anna. In the mirror she could see the phone light up on her bed. Blood drained from her face. She didn't have to look to know something was wrong.

**Please leave reviews so I know to continue. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Texas

**Disclaimer:I do not own TVD all credit goes to its creators.**

Chapter Four: Texas

She didn't give herself much time to think. She could hear the chatter of the party die down as she quickly changed. She threw a few things into her bag. Some clothes. A brush. Some other necessities. She took one last look around her room before hopping out the window.

She knew she couldn't take her car so she ran like a bat out of hell down her street. Luckily it was a dark night and she was positive she was not seen. Once she was a few blocks away she slowed her pace to a quick walk. She just needed to get to the bus.

She pulled out her phone and read Anna's text for the second time. _I need you. Eli he beat me and I am scared. I am in Texas, please come! _Anna's text said.

Eliyah told Anna she was on her way. She needed an address. She had not text back as of yet. She looked around nervously has she walked. She had never done anything like this. This was always Anna's deal.

"That was a cool trick," Someone said, making her jump out of her skin. She looked to the noise and saw Stefan in a car crawling at her pace.

"What was a cool trick?" She said coming to a stop.

"You made that cake explode. It was pretty cool." He said, giving her a stunning smile.

Eliyah's brows pulled together. "I didn't do that. I am not sure how that happened."

"I see," Stefan said softly. "Where you off to? I can give you a ride."

Eliyah laughed a little, she felt like she was in a scene from a movie. "I need to get to Texas," She said.

"I can go to Texas," He said, as he leaned over and opened the passenger door.

"I can take the bus," Eliyah said, pointing in the direction of the nearest bus stop. "I don't want to impose."

"I can use a trip to Texas. Please, I insist."

Eliyha smiled as she debated. "Okay," She said, getting into the car. "Just don't murder me." She added, making Stefan let out a wonderful laugh.

* * *

**Texas-**

"Damon?" Elena said as she slowly approached him. He was leaning over a human girl looking as thought he was a completely different person.

"Oops," He said standing slowly. His eyes held some emotion Elena couldn't place.

"Oops? This his the fifth person you have killed this month and all you can say is oops? Damon what has gotten into you?" Elena asked trying not to skull him, but she was failing miserably.

"I don't know Elana!" Damon snapped at her. "I am so on edge. Like I am missing something. Like there is a lot of...something I should know."

"Really?" She asked. "Because I have felt the same. I feel like I have always known something was off, missing. However it feels as the years go on I get more and more...anxious."

"What the hell is going on?" Damon said. It was not a question.

"Look you just need to take it easy. We can hit up a blood bank. Stop having warm blood for a while."

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

**France-**

Rebekah walked down the empty street looking around as she went. She was searching for something. She had no clue what it was she was searching for, but she was convinced she would know when she found whatever or whoever it was.

For now she just traveled wherever she wanted. Where ever her heart told her to go. At first when she started to get the feeling she needed to find something more she was able to handle it. She went to school, continued her life as normal. As time went on she felt more and more compelled to travel, to find something anything to stop the longing.

She stopped in front of the hotel building she was staying at. She wanted to go up. Get a bath. Sleep. Yet she didn't she was so lonely. A cry across the street grabbed her attention. A woman was walking trying to hush a crying infant as she went.

Rebekah blinked at the woman. A baby? She shook her head. She couldn't have a baby and was okay with that. She had gotten over that centuries ago. Or at least she thinks so.

**Montana-**

"Elijah?" A woman said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I am so sorry," He said, putting his hand on hers.

She smiled at him from across the table. "It's alright. You seem distracted tonight. Is everything okay?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah I am. My mind is just off and away. My apologies."

She waved it away. "So do you think you could help me? I know I should not ask this of you, but you have to understand that the firm is looking for someone to promote and you have just started a few months ago and already you have a foot in the right direction. I need this promotion Elijah."

"I can certainly show you a thing or two. I have no problem doing so. I do however have a request."

"Okay?" She said skeptically.

"The firm, as you know, as many parties. I could use a date to them, and my...well lets just say that I am unavailable to actually date. I need someone who understands it's just business."

"Oh," She said, laughing as she waved her hand. "Absolutely. I get it quit well."

"Excellent," Elijah said, raising his glass with a nod.

**Connecticut-**

"They are getting restless," Bonnie said trying to hold her anger a bay.

"As is expected." The witch said.

"You said they wouldn't remember anything, Erikah." Bonnie snapped.

"And they haven't. At least nothing thy can understand. The closer they get to the end of the spell the more they feel something is off. Something that is not right. Nothing I could have done would change that."

"And what of Jeremy and Matt? I thought they were frozen? Why do there bodies seem restless?" Bonnie asked.

"They too know that the spell is coming to an end. They are frozen yes, but their minds are in a dream like state."

"So they are aware?" Bonnie asked horrified. "They know each passing minute?"

"No, when they wake it will feel as if they had just been asleep for the night. They will remember the dreams they had, but that is all." Erikah said. "Now please go. I am tired and I have much planning to do."

"Planning for what?" Bonnie couldn't help but to ask.

"An evil is coming Bonnie. One that we have never seen. One that will stop at nothing to get his hands on the Mikaelson child. Speaking of which, have we any clue where she is?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No I have not located her. I have managed to find everyone else. I try to keep tabs, but the daughter has been hard to find. We do not have a lot to go on. Have you tried a locater spell?"

Erikah gave Bonnie a blank stare. "Don't," She said with venom in her voice. "Mock me child."

Bonnie said nothing before she went to the door. "There has been no deaths of supernaturals in almost two years." Bonnie said as she looked at the door.

"Odd," Erikah said, then shrugged. "Perhaps this is the calm before the storm."

Bonnie nodded, then walked out. Once she was outside she took a deep breath. Maybe it was the calm before the storm. Whatever it was it made her edgy. She hated it when someone died. It hurt like a bitch. But she had grown used to it. Yes it still hurt, but she learned to be okay with it. Now she couldn't help but feel unsteady without the pain. It was a reminder about why she did this. Why she is who she is. Now she felt nothing but edgy and unsure.

* * *

**California-**

"She left! She ran away. What is she thinking? And to make it worse she is with that Vampire." Klaus said pacing his living room.

"Klaus she is a teenager. She is bound to do something stupid once in a while. Come sit." Caroline said. She couldn't really understand his concern for Eliyah or why he felt compelled to make sure she stays safe, but she didn't understand half the things her brother did.

Klaus shook his head. "I bet you she went after Anna. The two are nearly inseparable." He said with a calculating look on his face.

"Maybe. Klaus you can't worry. You gave her that necklace and I am sure she is wearing it. She had a good head on her shoulders." She went to him, giving him a hug. "She will be fine and back here before you know it."

Klaus hugged her back, giving her a light squeeze. Where would he be without Caroline? He needed her as much as he needed blood. Sometimes he felt like he needed her in a way more than a brother should want a sister, but he never thought on it to long. It was always just a fleeting thought.

Caroline pushed away from him lightly. "I had a dream about that woman again." She said to him.

"I am sorry." Klaus said.

"Actually this was a good dream. I have no idea who she is, but for once she didn't die. We just sat on a sofa and looked at each other. I wanted to hug her, but I never did."

"Well at least she didn't die." Klaus said going back to his pacing.

"I am restless Klaus." Caroline said knowing now was not the best time to do this, but it needed to be over with. "I am leaving."

Klaus stopped in mid pace. "What?" He said trying to stay calm. He did not like surprises.

"I can't just sit still anymore. We stay hidden because people would realize we are not aging and I have been fine with it, really. It's just that recently I have been restless. I can seem to be content. I need change. I need company." Caroline paused for a moment. She could tell he was not happy. "Klaus, I want you to come with me."

He shook his head. "You know I can't."

"Then I will go on my own. I don't want to leave you behind, but I need to find whatever it is I am longing for."

* * *

**Texas-**

Eliyah laid in the bed next to a sleeping Stefan. They had made good time and she rather enjoyed their time together. He was such and amazing person. He made her laugh even when she wanted to cry. Anna still had not text her back. She had no idea where in Texas they needed to be.

Her heart jumped when her phone buzzed. There was an address, Eliyah quickly put it into her GPS and found she was only ten minutes from her walking time. What are the odds? She quietly got out of the bed not wanting to wake Stefan. He had driven none stop for twenty plus hours and he looked so peaceful sleeping.

She threw on her shoes and left. She had to smile to herself. She almost felt like she was sneaking out all over again. She shook her head. She needed to get to Anna. She jogged in the direction the GPS told her to go.

Soon she found herself on a path through the woods. Her heart beat in her chest. She had to keep her eye on the prize. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Then again in all the horror movies she had ever seen woman running alone in the woods never ended well. She was usually the one yelling at the girl in the woods. Telling her she was stupid.

Finally she came a house. It looked empty, creepy. She approached it slowly.

"Eli?" Anna's voice cam out in a whisper. She stood on the front porch of the house. "How did you get here so fast?"

Eliyah went of the steps to the parch quickly, then took Anna into I tight hug. It was dark on the porch, but Eliyah could make out the nasty bruise on Anna's cheek. "I came to Texas the night you text me. Being close to where you were was just luck. Come on. Lets get out of here."

Anna followed Eliyah back into the woods. "I don't understand what happened." Anna said as. "Every thing was going great. We were having a good time together. We were joking around. Some of his friends were over. One thing lead to another and I woke up on the floor. He hit me!" Her voice squeaked a bit when she said hit.

"Anna," Eliyah said taking Anna's face in her hands. "I know you have been through a lot. I want to hear about it, but if there is any chance he is looking for you he will find yo if you can't be quit. Okay just for a few more minutes." Anna nodded and looked around the moment Eliyah let her go.

"Do you think he is looking for me? I hit him with a pan." Anna whispered.

"There is a big chance you stupid bitch." A guy said from behind them. They both spun to face him.

"Gram," Anna said. "Gram I am sorry." She said hiding behind Eliyah.

"Oh you will be." Gram said with a wicked grin. "Now your friend will get knocked about too. You shouldn't have been stupid Anna."

"Okay, I think we all need to think about this. We just want to go home. No one will ever hear about this." Eliyah said hoping to get out of this.

The man let out a laugh. "Not a chance." He said taking a step toward them.

"You really going to beat a woman?" Another voice said from the shadows. All three of them looked to the source. A man stepped from the shadows. He had dark hair and light eyes. "Now that isn't very nice." The man added.

"Mind your own business pretty boy." Gram growled.

The other guy cocked his head to the side. Eliyah could see the a cocky half grin spread on his face. The man stepped toward Gram blocking him from their sight. Eliyah grabbed Anna's hand and ran.

They could hear fighting in the direction they had come from. The question was how was winning? There was a stick the snapped behind them and they increased their speed. Someone was following them.

Just a few more feet. They needed to get just a few more feet. Eliyah and Anna were stopped short when Eliyah smacked into something. Causing Anna to smack into her. Eliyah let out a scream when strong hands grabbed her arms.

"Sh sh, Eliyah its me. Its Stefan." Stefan said in a soothing tone.

Eliyah took a deep calming breath. The sight of him filled her. "Oh thank god." She said hugging him. She felt his arms come around her.

"Stefan?" Anna said shocked.

Eliyah pulled away. "Yeah, he was my ride." Eliyah said, receiving a 'what did I miss' look from Anna.

"Come on," Stefan said looking behind them into the dark. "Lets get the two of you out of here. It is a long drive back."

"I can't go back." Anna said, but followed him out anyway.

Eliyah took Anna's hand again. "We will figure something out, Anna. We always do."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know to go on. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5: In dreams we find

**Disclaimer:I do not own TVD all credit goes to its creators.**

Chapter Five: In dreams we find

**Texas-**

Damon walked into his home. He killed that guy. He should have stayed out of it, but there was something about that girl. He shrugged it off. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so out of control?

"Hey," Elenaasked. She stood with her hands in her pockets. "You okay?" She asked concern coating her face.

"I am leaving." Damon said before he knew why he was saying it.

"Okay, I guess I will see you later." Elenasaid not understanding.

"No, Elana. I mean I am leaving town. I am going away." He clarified. Did he really want to leave?

Elena looked at him confused. "Wait Damon," she said slowly trying to understand. "Damon I don't want you to go. I don't understand."

"ElenaI keep killing. I feel...I have to go. Something is off. Something is wrong. I can't stay." He said.

"But," Elenasaid trying to hold back the tears. "Damon please."

Damon went to her. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her. His heart seemed to swell with love. Something so wonderful he could not understand why he wanted to leave. He felt her tears on his hands.

"Elenathis is for the best. I need to find something." He said to her in a whisper.

"What? Maybe I can help you." She said tearfully. She didn't want him to go.

"I don't think you can Elana. I am sorry. I have to go." He said.

"No," Elenawhispered. She blinked and he was gone.

* * *

**On the road-**

Eliyah sat quietly in the front seat. Stefan had insisted they start for home quickly. So they left as soon as they got back to the hotel. Anna had fallen asleep soon after they hit the road. She looked at Anna every once in a while in the mirror. She looked peaceful.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked. He could tell her mind was racing.

She shrugged biting lightly on the inside her lip. "I don't know what Anna is going to do. The FP s will not take her back. We will be separated Stefan. She is the only family I have."

Stefan glanced at her. She called to him. Something about her made him feel like he needed to right all the wrong in her life. "Then don't go back." He said.

"Yeah and what are two sixteen year olds going to do? It's not like we can get jobs and rent a house. People will ask questions." She said with a small laugh.

"I can help. I know some people." Stefan said.

"Really?" Eliyah asked. "You would really do that for us? Why?"

Stefan shrugged. "I guess I am just a good guy," He said making her laugh.

Eliyah thought on it for a moment. "Okay, I will do it." She said looking at Anna in the mirror again.

"You must really care about her." Stefan said, giving her a smile.

"Like I said she is all the family I have. We ended up together when we were two and never been without each other since."

"What of you parents? The others?"

"The others come and go. As far as the FP s, they never cared about us. We are just money to them." Eliyah laughed and shrugged. "They gave me a roof over my head and food on the table. I am grateful for that, but that is where that stops."

"Okay then. Lets get you two a place to stay."

* * *

**Three years later**

**Elana's Dreams**

Elenastood in the middle of familiar woods although she couldn't quit place where she was. She looked around slowly trying to remember how she had gotten there in the first place. She felt disoriented and confused. Suddenly a fog rolled in clouding her vision.

"Elana!" A man called to her in a playful tone. Her brow pulled together as she tried to see through the fog. The man called to her again. She wanted to go to him. She needed to but she could not see.

"I'm here!" She called out. "I can't see you." The fog started to clear then, just enough that she could see the man who must be calling her. He was handsome with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He smiled at her, taking her breath away. She suddenly felt the urge to be in his arms. She needed him.

She took a step forward and the man laughed as he ran away. "You have to catch me." He called to her.

Elenasmiled slightly as she took off after him. She ran through the woods, the wind blowing her air off her face. She smiled. It felt good to run.

Elenastopped short when she found herself in front of a house. It was two floors with a porch. Unable to help herself she walked up the steps. There was something familiar about it. She was about to knock when someone threaded their arm through hers. "There you are Elana," We have been worried. A kid with brown hair and eyes said.

The kid lead her inside the house going straight to a kitchen. Why did all this look familiar? "Oh Elana," A woman with long light hair said. "We are really sorry for last night. You will not catch your teacher almost naked again, I promise."

"Ew." The kid said with a smile. "You caught them at it?"

"No she caught us getting a midnight snack." A man said as he came into the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed the woman on the lips.

"I'm not mad." Elenasaid she hugged the woman. "I am not mad at all, but I have missed you."

"ElenaI have been here. How have you missed me?" The woman asked. Elenacould not answer. She didn't even know how she knew them.

She hugged the guy too. She wanted to cry. She wanted to tell them she loved them, but the words were caught in her throat. "Elana, we are always here. We never let, never will." The guy said giving her a smile.

"Elenait's time to go. I am waiting for you." The kid said. She looked at him. No he wasn't really a kid. He looked to be so grown up, but her heart still saw a kid.

"Where? Where are you waiting for me?" Elenaasked, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of screaming. All three of them had fallen to the floor. She looked around herself frantically. Suddenly the house went up in flames. "No!" She called out. She ran to the kid, but when she tried to touch him she flew back. She tried to get to the woman, but the same thing happened.

"Elenarun," The man said so quietly she barely heard him. She went to him.

"I can't leave you guys. I have missed you so much," She said tearfully. Her heart felt like it was going to explode with grief.

She tried to touch him with hopes she could safe at least one of them. This time everything went black. She was choking, suffocating. Was she in water? She could feel herself scream. No she couldn't be. She tried to move. She tried to swim. She wanted to live. But the darkness deepened and she knew she would be lost.

Strong hands grabbed at her. She felt herself being pulled up. She could see the light at the surface.

Elenasat up in her bed Gasping. Her hand was at her throat as she cried out. She was shaking and out of breath. After a few calming breaths she looked around. She was in her bed. 'Just a dream,' She thought to herself. It was only a dream.

* * *

**Rebekah's Dreams**

"Rebekah dear!" A woman called out with smiles on her face. Rebekah looked at the woman confused. Who was she? She walked to the woman slowly.

"Do I know you?" She asked unsure.

"Oh don't play games you." The woman said still with smiles. "Get cleaned up for supper. The boys shall return any moment." The woman said tuning away.

Rebekah did as she was told. She caught her reflection in the water bowl. She was her, but a younger her. Confused she washed her hands. What was going on? Where was she? Why did she have the want to hug this woman?

"My little sister," A voice said behind her. She turn. A man was smiling at her. She knew him. She knew his face, his voice.

The scene changed then. She was in white with beaded necklaces. She was with another man. He was talking to someone. She looked around herself. They were in a club, one with great music she mused. "This is my Sister Rebekah." They guy she was with said introducing her to a group of people. This wasn't the same brother as the other, but she could tell brother was the right word for him. Though there was some dislike about him.

She took someones hand and the scene changed again. She found herself in a room with a guy. He had short blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He was human. She was right in the middle of having sex with him. She liked it. She couldn't remember who he was, but she liked this. The feel of him on her. With her. He was a good lover.

Just then the door flew open. "I will kill you!" The brother she disliked said. She looked to the guy in the bed. He was no longer the blond boy, but he was a dark-skinned man who flew off the bed at the same moment the brother threw a dagger.

Rebekah woke with a jump. She lay in bed slightly shaky. What was going on with her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then slipped back into sleep.

* * *

**Stefan's Dreams**

"Stefan...Stefan wake up." A woman said. Stefan opened his eyes. A woman smiled down at him. She had dark hair and brown eyes. "Hey," She said with a smile. She planted a kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss. He heard her moan, and turned so she was under him. He kissed her still as his hands roamed her. She was so familiar, so soft. She fit under him perfectly. Like they were made for each other. Their lips broke apart and she smiled. "Good morning to you too." She said, making his heart swell with love. He loved her. How could he forget he loves her?

She shifted so she was on top, but she was suddenly gone. Stefan looked at the woman now on top of him confused. She still looked like her, but this woman was different. He did not know how he knew, but she was. He got up quickly leaving the woman frowning on the bed. "Oh come on Stefan. You know you still love me." The woman said with a cocky grin.

"I don't love you. I love her." He said as he dressed. The woman got of the bed in a cat-like manner.

"Oh but Stefan, she loves him. She will always love him." She pointed behind him.

Stefan turned to see who she was pointing at. The View in front of him nearly brought him to his knees. The one he loved was in bed with another man. His eyes teared up as the two made love. He shook his head. "No she is confused. She can't love him." Stefan said looking away.

"I love you Stefan, I always have. I never loved him." The woman said. She put her hand on his cheek before kissing him.

Stefan shook his had stopping the kiss. "No it was never real for me." He told her.

"Elenadoesn't want you!" She snapped.

"Elana? Is that her name?" Stefan asked confused. How had he forgotten that?

"Stefan I am the one who loves you. I am the one who wants you." The other one said.

"He said he doesn't want you." A new woman said. This one he knew.

"Eliyah? What are you doing here?" He asked. She smiled at him as she approached. She took his hand and gave it a gently squeeze.

"I can take away your pain Stefan. I know I cannot replace her, but you can be happy with me." She said.

"But I have not seen you in almost two years.. I left remember?" He said. He had stayed with her and Anna for a while, but he was restless. He needed to search for what he was missing. He hated leaving Eliyah. They had gotten so close.

"Stefan I am not mad you left. I understand. I just need you to know I am here for you. I am in love with you Stefan, and if you want you can love me back."

"She is lying Stefan!" The other girl said. She doesn't love you. She is evil Stefan she wouldn't know love if it punch her in the face.

"They are both wrong." A naked Elenasaid. "No one will ever love you as much as me."

Stefan woke slowly. He rubbed his face with his hands. He hated these dreams. What was the matter with him? He got up looking around slowly. Elenaand Eliyah were constantly on his mid lately. At lest he knew Eliyah. He had no clue who Elenawas. Although he had a nagging feeling that he should.

* * *

**Caroline's Dreams**

"Wait where are you going?" Caroline asked a cop she didn't recognize, but she didn't want the woman to leave.

"Caroline I do not have time for this now. I have to go." The woman said impatiently.

"But I need you to stay. We were doing so good." Caroline begged.

"Caroline stop begging. It's not very attractive." A dark haired man said with pretty blue eyes. She was no longer standing on the street, but she was now in a bar looking place.

"Do I know you?" She asked the guy.

"Care there you are, I have looked everywhere for you." A blond guy said. He took her in his arms and kissed her. When they pulled apart she was no longer with the blond guy, but with a dark-haired guy. His eyes were odd like they belonged to an animal. She pulled away.

"Caroline you hurt me." A familiar voice said. She turned to it. Klaus was standing near her. He looked like he was crying. She felt sick to her stomach. Why did she feel like she was in love with him? She was his sister for crying out loud.

"You know that is not true." A girl said. Caroline looked over to the voice. A girl with long dark hair was standing next to her. "You know that none of this is true." She continued.

"I know you." Caroline said shocked. "I know your face."

The girl looked like she was going to answer, but she was suddenly stabbed in the chest. She let out a small gasp before falling to the ground.

"No!" Caroline called out. She got to her knees. "No don't die!" Caroline cried.

"You know she is right. None of this is real." Another voice said.

Caroline looked up, her brow pulling together. "Bonnie?" She said unsure how she knew her.

Bonnie smiled. "It's working." She said as tears came to her eyes. "Caroline you need to wake up."

"But Bonnie, I am not asleep." Caroline said confused.

"Caroline wake up. You have to wake up!" Bonnie yelled.

Caroline started to choke. She felt like someone was shaking her. What was going on?

"WAKE UP CAROLINE!"

Caroline's eyes flew open. She looked around shocked. Her home was on fire and someone was standing over her. "Bonnie?" She asked.

"You know me?" Bonnie said surprised. She shook her head. "Come on we need to get out of here." Bonnie said.

Once they were outside Caroline stopped. "Bonnie?" She said again. Bonnie nodded. Caroline sat on the damp ground. "I remember."

* * *

**Elijah's Dreams**

"It can't be," He said as he stood in the door to Hayley's room. She was standing near the bed with a huge smile on her face.

"It has to be." She said happily. "I have missed you Elijah," She said.

"Oh I have missed you to." He said, going to her. He took her in his arms. "You have no idea."

Her arms went around him. "I think I do." She whispered. She kissed him softly and was delighted when he kissed her back.

Elijah kissed her softly. He needed this. He needed to know she would be okay. That she really did love him. Suddenly she want limp in his arms. "Hayley?" He said feeling sick to his stomach. He looked at her and there was blood everywhere. "No!" He yelled.

He looked around him. There was blood and bodies everywhere. He shook his head. Did he do this? Was this his fault?

"You should have killed him when you had the chance." A blond woman said. She walked up to him looking around. "We both should have."

"Why? Why didn't we?" He asked her.

"Because we love him Elijah. We always love him." She said giving him a sad smile.

"Did he...Did he do this?" Elijah asked. He fell too his knees taking Hayley down with him.

"Elijah we did this. We are responsible. We should have killed him." The woman said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We should have killed him."

Elijah woke with a start. He had fallen asleep in his reading chair. The book he was reading had fallen to the floor. He laughed to himself. That is the kind of dream he gets for reading war stories before sleep.

* * *

**Damon's Dream**

"Damon help me!" She yelled from inside a church. "Please I don't want to die!"

Damon ran to her. "Hold on I will save you!" He yelled. He looked around frantically for anything that could save her. What could he use? He spotted and ax a few feet away. He ran to it, but when he turned back around the church was gone. Confused he looked around. What was happening?

"I tricked you." The woman who was in the church said she looked like Elana, but he knew she wasn't. Her words cut him like knives. "I never loved you Damon. She never loved you either." The woman pointed behind him.

He turned around and saw Elenathere. "I don't understand." He said to her.

"I'm sorry Damon," She said tearfully. "I never meant to hurt you. I was confused and hurt because of him. I never wanted this. I never thought this would happen. I guess I am no better than her." Elenafell to her knees.

Another girl approached behind her. She went down next to her. "You are nothing like her." She said to the girl, then looked up at Damon. "This too shall pass Damon Salvatore. She was only a step in the right direction. She opened you up to love. For your soul mate will be unexpected. You will resist you will not understand at first, but that to shall pass. You will love you. You will have little choice. Be warned, Damon. She is a wanted woman and time with her may be short. You alone can save her."

"What? No I love Elana. You are confused." Damon protected.

"This is true, but you know you can't have her. She doesn't belong with you." The girl said.

"You are lying. I have only ever loved Elana." He said knowing he was lying. He knew he loved the Elenalook-alike two, but he didn't anymore.

"Damon she is right," Elenasaid with a small smile. "I opened you up to love, but your love is not mine."

"What are you talking about? Everything I have ever done is for you." He snapped.

"You can't fight this." Elenasaid. "You will love her."

The scene disappeared and Damon woke in his own bed. The dream had bothered him when he first had it, but it seemed to be all he dreamed about lately. He cursed to himself, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Klaus' Dreams**

He stood in the middle of a maze. He was confused. How had he gotten here. How did he know it was a maze? He looked to either side of him and decided to go right. He walked for a while, making random turns, cursing when he came to a dead-end.

Suddenly the cry of a baby cut into the eerie silence. His heart leaped into his chest. He needed to get to this baby. He needed to protect it. He ran in the direction of the cry. He had to turn around many time, constantly coming to dead ends. Still the child cried. "I am coming love!" He called out.

The cried stopped as suddenly as they started. He stopped in his tracks. 'No,' he thought frantically. He needed to get to her.

A small child's laugh echoed through the maze. "I am over here!" The voice called out. Klaus turned around. He knew that voice it was Eliyah. "Come and find me!" She called out again laughter in her voice.

He followed the sounds of her giggles. A scream replaced the laughter. "Eliyah!" He called out to her.

"Daddy!" The child called out. "Daddy it hurts!"

He turned a corner and relief filled him. He could see her. She was on the ground holding onto her bloody knee. He went to her. She looked up at him as he approached tears built in her eyes. "Shh I am here." He said as he gathered her into his arms.

"Daddy I fell." she said into his shirt.

"I know love, all is well know." He said as he moved the hair from her face.

"Anna!" She called out escaping from his arms. "Anna I am coming!" She called out as she disappeared from his sight.

"No Eliyah!" He called out fear hitting his chest. "Come back!" He yelled searching frantically for her once again. "Eliyah where are you?" He called out as he ran through the maze. "Come one be a good girl and came back." he said.

Again screams pieced the silence. This time it was the sound of a grown woman. He ran toward it. Eliyah, all grown up, lied on the ground shaking.

She looked at him as he approached. "It hurts." She cried. She was sweating.

"What does?" He asked kneeling down to her. He placed a hand on her. He couldn't smell any blood.

"My whole body. It hurts, make it stop!" She yelled as her arm yanked back in an unnatural way.

Klaus jumped back slightly. "You changing." He said to her soothingly. "It must be a fool moon." He said to her.

He woke to her screams. The room he was in was as quit as the maze. He shook his head as the fear faded. Thank god she would never have to go through that. He could not imagine watching her be in so much pain. The word daddy echoed through his head as he laid back down. He knew he wasn't really her father but there was always a part of him that wished he could be.

**Eliyah's Dream**

"Run Anna!" She yelled to Anna. Anna was bleeding and she was unsure she could resist her blood for much longer.

"No Eliyah I will not leave you." Anna said standing her ground. "Come on Eli, you want hurt me."

Eliyah's face changed and she yelled as fangs grew in her mouth. "Run!" She yelled at Anna again. This time Anna did not fight with her. She took off, running fast them Eliyah had ever seen her run. Eliyah ran after her. She needed the blood. She had to have it.

It didn't take long for her to catch up. Soon Anna was in her sights. She could tell Anna struggled to see through the dark. Luckily she herself didn't have that problem.

Anna fell and turned to her back seeing that Eliyah was slowly approaching. "Please Eli. It's me, Anna."

Eliyah was about to leap at Anna when the clouds parted revealing a full moon. Eliyah was suddenly in pain. It felt like every bone in her body was breaking. She felt like she was on fire. She yelled out in pain. Her body jerked up...

Eliyah screamed as she jumped from her bed. She stood looking at it as if it had tried to attack her. Her body was sore and her head was swimming. The light went on. "Eli you okay?" Anna asked moving to her quickly.

She nodded. "Yeah, just a bad dream." Eliyah said dismissing it. "I will be okay." She said though she could tell she did not convince Anna of this. How could she when she wasn't even convinced herself?

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews they are greatly appreciated. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Coming To An End

**Disclaimer:I do not own TVD all credit goes to its creators.**

Chapter Six: Coming to an End

**Maine-**

Eliyah put the last of their things into the bed of the truck. She looked back to the little house. She was glad to be leaving. She was glad she got into the college in North Carolina. Still she would miss Maine. She would miss this little house.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Anna said excitedly as she threw her bag through the window of the truck.

"Help me tie down this tarp," Eliyah asked. Anna nodded as she grabbed the other side. "You aren't even a little sad about leaving?" She asked Anna.

Anna shrugged. "I guess maybe a little." She said, then laughed. "But you know me. I like change."

"You mean you are going to miss it here, yet at the same time you are glad to be going somewhere no one knows you." Eliyah said as she made her last knot.

Nodding as she laughed. "Yeah that would be it. I made a lot of enemies as a teen." She said. She hated to admit it, but it was true. Only recently had she started to watch what she said and who she said it to. Mainly for Eli's sake.

"Okay let's get going. We have a long drive." Eliyah said. She took out her phone and snapped one last picture of the house.

* * *

**Washington-**

"Where you going," Elena asked her friend Brook who looked to be packing.

Brook spun around placing her hand over her heart and taking a sigh of relief when she saw Elena. "You scared the hell out of me." She said.

"Sorry," Elena said giving Brook a smile. "I didn't mean to sneak up."

"Well I guess you can't really help it." Brook said, then sighed. "I am leaving because I can't stand it here anymore. Its wet, cold..."

"And has Anton." Elena said interrupting her. Brook nodded. "Yeah, I ran into Kevin at the bar. He told me you and Anton were at it again."

"Yeah well this time I am done. I need to get out of here. I need change." Brook said.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Elena asked trying not to take it personally.

Brook looked down with guilt. "I wanted to. I just wanted to get out before I could get out before I change my mind. Please don't be mad."

Elena nodded. "I am not made. Or I wont be as long as you take me with you."

Brook smiled. "Wait, you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, It would be fun," Elena said.

Brook smiled. "Hell yeah it would." She picked up her bag. Lets go get your things."

Elena followed her out the door. "Where shall we go?" Elena asked.

Brook shrugged. "Wherever life brings us."

* * *

**Utah-**

Caroline watched as Klaus paced around the dusty living room. "Klaus I flew here. Please tell me I didn't come just to watch you pace." She said with irritation.

"I remember," He said to her with urgency. Why did he remember? It was three months to soon.

Caroline fought to hide her shock. Did he mean he remembers who he is? Who they were? "What are you talking about Klaus?" She asked trying to look confused.

Klaus looked at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad. "Caroline." He said unsure what else to say. He shook his head, still pacing about. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Why do I remember?"

"Do you mean about who we are?" Caroline asked. Bonnie told her not to tell any of the others. That they would remember on Eliyah's twentieth birthday. However if Klaus already knew, what was the harm in letting him know that she knew too?

Klaus stopped in his tracks. He looked at her questionably. "Caroline you know who I really am?" He asked her.

She nodded, "You are Niklaus Mikealson, and you are not my brother." She said with a small smile. "Thank god because I had some intense feelings toward you." She added with a laugh.

"Why do we remember?" He asked her not really looking for an answer.

Caroline shrugged. "Bonnie thinks I remember because I saw her. She saved me from a fire." Caroline waved away the concern on Klaus' face. "Don't worry I wasn't hurt. Anyway she said it is so close to the end that we are all starting to remember. She triggered mine."

"But I have not seen anyone." Klaus said. He took a few steps toward Caroline.

"You are an original. Maybe that's why you remember." Caroline said.

"Maybe. Caroline that girl Eliyah she shares the same name I gave my daughter." He said slowly.

"I know," Caroline said with nod. "I think she is your daughter. It would explain why you felt so compelled to be apart of her life."

He nodded. There was no arguing with her. He knew it was the truth. "I was looking for her when the truth it me. It was so weird one minute I know I am one person and the next I know the last twenty years have been a lie."

"Yeah," Caroline said with a laugh. "I got the revolution over night." She smiled at him. "I know that this is all really weird. Bonnie says we need to find Eliyah. They don't know how long after her twentieth birthday her vampire side will show. However they are sure the first full moon after her werewolf side will come through. No one knows exactly what that means. Obviously there has never been a child born of a vampire, and she is also half wolf. It's crazy."

"We do have to find her. She will be frightened." He said in a tone that surprised Caroline. It was one she had heard before, but now that she knew the truth is was odd.

She closed the distance between the, taking his hand and squeezing it. "We will find her. She will be fine. This is Eliyah we are talking about."

"I have missed you Caroline." He said looking at her in a way that made her feel like she would set fire. The memory of their last encounter before they lost their memories played in her head. She tried to look away before she blushed, but his hands cough her face and his mouth was on her is a kiss that she could not easily forget.

* * *

**Tennessee-**

Elijah looked around his new home. People had started to suspect something was off about him so he had decided it was time to once again move. This move was a lot different then the others. Hayley was waking up. Sometime she would wake for a whole five minutes before slipping back into her coma state.

He was excited with this new development. It meant she could wake up for sure. She never talked, but she would smile at him. This made all the other years worth while. He watched her know as she slept. She had just been looking at him moments before.

A knocked on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He opened it revealing a lovely blond.

"I am sorry to disturb you, I saw your light on. My car broke down and I have no idea where I am, as you can see it is pouring."

"No problem, please come in." He said moving aside. He smiled as she went in.

She looked around. "You have a beautiful home. Very old fashion like."

Elijah nodded. "Yes I tend to like the more vintage feel."

the woman smile. "As do I. My name is Rebekah." She said holding out her hand.

"Elijah," He said taking it. "You look oddly familiar," He said after a moment.

"Yeah," She said with a slight nod. "I was thinking the same."

* * *

**Florida-**

Damon looked down to where the water met the sand, slowly making its way up the beach. He was bored out of his mind and currently kicking himself in the ass for leaving Elena. What the hell was he thinking? He loved her.

He couldn't believe it had been three years since he left her. He had went back to find her last year, but she had moved on and he was not looking for her ever since. As well as someone else. He had no idea who this person was or why he wanted to find them, but it didn't change the facts.

He thought of the face he saw in his dreams. It was a face of a guy with brown hair and eyes. He felt like he was close to the person. Like he should have never forgotten who he was. Damon's brow pulled together when a name crossed his mind. Stefan.

"Stefan?" He said out loud, then took a sharp breath. Just for a moment it felt like his brain would explode. He looked over the ocean with shock. He remembered everything.

* * *

**Lost Somewhere-**

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Anna asked Eliyah who drove slowly through the pouring rain.

"Yeah, we text often." She said wondering where the hell they were. The had pulled off the highway to get some food, but she must had taken a wrong turn somewhere because they had not run into any town and now it was so dark she was not sure she could see a building if it stared them in the face.

"What has he been up to? I miss him being around." Anna said. She was nervous so she was trying to make small talk.

Eliyah shrugged. "He still says he is looking for something." She said to Anna.

"Well he needs to stop looking and settle. He wont stay young forever." Anna said.

Eliyah agreed though she knew he would. He had told her that she was a witch. It would explain why the cake exploded on her sixteenth birthday, along with some other things that she had experienced. She had tried to blow it off, but she had been upset on day and she yelled saying she just wanted a damn umbrella and one appeared in her hands. Hard to argue after that. She learned soon after that he was a vampire. At first she wanted to deny it, but again she couldn't do that for long. Though she knew she should fear him she never did. It was Stefan after all.

"Eliyah watch out!" Anna yelled pulling Eliyah from her thoughts. Eliyah swerved just in time to miss whatever was in the road, but she hit something that made the truck go flying. It flipped a few times, then stopped upside down.

Eliyah took deep breaths. "Anna? You okay?" She asked.

"I think so." Anna said in a terrified whisper.

Eliyah carefully unhooked herself from the seat. She fell, cutting her knee on some broken glass. She could hear Anna crying quietly.

"Anna I am going to help you out," Eliyah said. She carefully unhooked Anna, Catching her as she went down so she wouldn't hurt herself more. They both climbed from the window and stood for a moment in the rain.

"Eli what are we going to do now?" Anna asked looking at the truck. Their stuff was all over the place.

"I don't know." Eliyah said. Her mind raced. "Let's just start walking. We are bound to find something." Eliyah said trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Anna.

Eliyah had no idea how long they had walked, but when she saw a house her heart leaped into her throat with excitement. They were cold, wet and very tired. "Look Anna." She said to her. Anna had hurt her leg bad in the car accident, so Eliyah all but carried her now.

"Oh think god." She heard Anna whisper. Eliyah wondered how much blood loss they both have suffered. She could feel her legs scream as she told herself just a few more steps.

They came upon the huge house and she couldn't hep but gawk at it. She struggled up the steps and knocked on the door. "I have been expecting you." A woman said from behind them.

Eliyah turned slowly. She was exhausted. "What?" She asked confused, then shook her head. "We need help. We were in an accident." She said to the woman who smiled hugely.

She took a few steps forward. "I never thought it would be so easy." She said, As Eliyah helped Anna sit.

"I'm sorry, but you never thought what would be so easy?" Eliyah asked getting a bad feeling.

Again the woman smiled big. She almost looked crazy. "Killing you." The woman said in a wicked tone.

Eliyah took a step back. "Why?" Was all Eliyah could think to say.

"Oh dear child." The woman said. "I know this makes no sense to you. You couldn't possibly understand. That was my doing as well. You see your parents and other sacrificed for you almost twenty years ago so you could be safe. They knew that there was danger in your future, They could not imagine it was you who were the danger. I meant to kill you as a child, but you managed to get out of my grasp. That was a very unexpected turn of events, yet here we are. You tired from travel and wounded from an accident. Even the universe knows you should die." The woman said with a laugh.

The woman went to attack her. Eliyah threw her hands up and the woman flew back. She jumped up, shock heavy on her face. "No," She said half with anger and half with wonder. "It can't possibly be." She added.

Eliyah's legs gave out. Whatever she had just done had taken the rest of her strength. She looked at Anna who looked at her with fear. Anna knows about her being a witch so thee fear must be for her life.

"Please," Anna said to the woman in a weak tone. "She has never hurt a soul, you must have the wrong person." Anna begged. She knew they were not going to walk away from this, but she had to try.

"You are a true marvel." The woman said as she walked to Eliyah. "Truly. I never even saw that coming. I mean I have heard of magic transference, but never had I seen it done. I true waste. You see you must die." The woman was about to put her hands up when something came at her from the side. Anna and Eliyah could hear the sound of struggle, then a pop sound and all went quite

Eliyah and Anna sat shocked. "Are you two okay?" A familiar voiced asked.

"Stefan?" Eliyah asked. Stefan stepped into the light. He looked worried. "You have no idea how great it is to see you." Eliyah all but cried when she saw him. He gave her is breathtaking smile.

"I think I have an idea." He said. "Looks like I got to you just in time."

**I hope you have Enjoyed. PLEASE leave reviews. I have continued writing for those who have favorited (I am not sure that is even a word lol) and fallowed the story, but reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer:I do not own TVD all credit goes to its creators.**

Chapter Seven:Mystic Falls

Eliyah watched in shock as Stefan broke into the house. She didn't have any better idea's so she didn't protest.

Stefan opened the door, stepping aside to allow the girls to go in first. He followed in behind them feeling oddly comfortable in this house. "Wow, this place is..." He didn't know the word for it.

"Huge," Eliyah offered the word, as she looked around wide-eyed. "It so old-looking." She helped Anna to the sofa.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Stefan asked.

"I got into a college in North Carolina. I figured it would be a good change. Anyway we pulled off the high way to get some food and then it started to storm...Where are we anyway?"

"We are in Virginia. The town we are in is called Mystic Falls." Stefan said, as he looked over the fire-place. He broke a chair, using it as fire wood. He played with the lighter absent-minded for a minute before he put the flame to the wood.

"Did you say Mystic Falls?" Eliyah asked.

Stefan turned to her. Her tone was odd. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

Eliyah shook her head. "I feel like I know that name." She looked at Anna who was looking at her. "I have no clue why though."

"We should get you to a hospital." Eliyah said to Anna.

"I can help," Stefan said as he pit his wrist.

Anna sat up as quick as she could. "What the hell?" She said shocked.

"Anna, his blood can heal you. I know it's off, but I will explain it later." Eliyah begged. Anna was still bleeding bad.

Anna nodded and slowly put her lips to his wrist. She drank from him, surprised that it was not as gross as she feared in would be. Once she pulled away she could feel the odd sensation of her skin pulling and healing. She closed her eyes allowing herself to sleep.

"How did you find us?" Eliyah asked.

"I was near by, just passing through and I caught the sent of blood." Stefan said. He smiled at her. "It is great to see you."

Eliyah could feel the blush warm her cheeks. "It's good to see you too." Eliyah said with a smile. She swallowed, then cleared her throat. "I am going to go find some blankets." She said as she pointed behind her. With one last smile she left.

Stefan looked after her and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. She was just so...her. He turned toward the fire and still smiled. He knows now he never should have left. With her he could be content. With her he could be happy.

* * *

Eliyah woke confused. She looked around her room with disappointment. Had everything been a dream? She looked to Anna's empty bed feeling as if she were going to cry. How was it possible to dream up so much?

With a huff she threw herself back on to her bed. She really thought she had gotten out of here. Did this mean she wasn't really friends with Stefan? Damn.

She sat up again as her stomach rumbled. She just now noticed how hungry she was. She slid off the bed, dragging her feet to the door. Frowning she pulled the door open and made her way to the kitchen. Her foster-mother was in there cutting something she couldn't see. Ignoring her, Eliyah went to the fridge, yanking it open. Nothing! There was literally nothing.

Eliyah's brow pulled together. "Mrs Brown, where is all the foo-," Eliyah's words cut off when she look at Mrs Brown's bloodied hand. Saliva coated the inside of her mouth, making her swallow. Her jaw clenched. She wanted it. She needed the blood. Without a conscious though she moved forward. She could hear her Foster mom ask her what she was doing, but she was to focused on the blood to respond. She took Mrs. Brown's hand in a strong grip. Slowly she lifted the bloody hand to her lips. The first taste was like heaven. She bit into her wrist and drank until her gums began to hurt. She pulled away and cried out. She could feel her teeth changing and she knew something was wrong with her face.

Eliyah stood when there was a scream from the door way to the kitchen. She looked down at Mrs. Brown, She was dead. "No," Eliyah said, as she shook her head disbelief. She looked to Mr. Brown. His face held terror. "I didn't," Eliyah said trying to explain herself. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Get out!" Mr. Brown said as he picked up the knife next to him. "Get out now!"

Eliyah ran out of the kitchen's outside door, and down the road. She looked up to the night sky. It was a full moon. Eliyah looked at it as fear settled in to her chest. She had never feared the full moon before, but now she was terrified.

She took off in a run again but didn't make it far before the pain hit. It struck her down causing her to scrap her hands. Crying she bawled up. She had no idea what was coming, but she knew it was going to hurt.

Eliyah woke up to someone screaming. It took her a moment to realize it was her who was screaming. She stopped taking in deep breaths. Stefan ran into the room she was in. "Are you okay?" He asked looking around, clearly expecting to find an intruder or something.

Eliyah wiped at the tears in her eyes as she answered, "Yeah, I am find. I just had a bad dream." She said hating how stupid she sounded.

Stefan sat next to her on the bed. His beautiful eyes held concern. "That must have been one hell of a dream to make you scream the way you did." He said in a soothing tone.

Eliyah shook her head in dismissal. "I am fine, honestly." She said wishing she could stop shaking.

"Eliyah you are shaking. You seriously expect me to believe that you are fine?" He said moving closer to her. He reached over to her and moved some hair off her slightly sweaty face. She closed her eyes as he touched her. "Tell me about out," Stefan said so quietly she opened her eyes to be sure he hadn't moved away from her.

"It's stupid really." She said, moving to sit with her legs crossed. "I have been having it a lot though. I mean the scenarios are different, but they all end the same way. This time I killed my foster mom because I drank all her blood. Then I felt the pain of turning vampire. Then somehow I always end up outside where it is night and there is a full moon. Then I think I start to turn into a werewolf. The pain of that always wakes me up. Is there even werewolves?" She ask unsure.

Stefan's brows were pulled together. "Yeah there are. You have this dream a lot?"

Eliyah nodded. "Yeah at least three times a week. Sometimes more. Why do you look worried? They are just dreams."

Stefan was silent for a moment. "Yeah," He said with a small smile. "You're right."

"Are you saying there is a possibility that these are more than dreams, Stefan?" Eliyah asked. She could hear the fear in her voice and by the look he gave her so could he.

"It's nothing. You don't need to be afraid." He said, taking her hands in his.

"What else could they be." She asked not allowing him to dismiss this.

"You are a witch, sometimes they have premonitions. Maybe you are having them."

"So I am going be a werewolf and a vampire?" She said worried.

Stefan laughed out loud. "No," He said. "No it's not possible. I am just saying maybe something big is coming."

"Well that something big is creeping me out." Eliyah said laying back into the bed. She could tell there was still a few more hours till morning.

"I will let you get more sleep. You need it." Stefan said standing. "I can heal you too you know." He said hopeful. Her scratches were not as bad as Anna wounds, but he still hated seeing them.

"No I am okay. I don't need to risk it, you know?" She said, then yawned.

"Yeah, I know," He replied.

Stefan turned to leave, but Eliyah stopped him. "Will you stay with me?" She asked. He turned and saw that she was sitting up again. She looked so tired.

"Yeah I can stay," He replied. She scooted over and he climbed in to the bed with her. She snuggled in to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered to him before closing her eyes and once again falling in to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Alabama-**

Elena and Brook laughed as they looked for the exit to get back on to the highway. They were having a blast and were thinking of settling in Georgia.

They were now on what looked to be some small back road. Elena was sure they were lost, but was not in a hurry to get any where. She looked at Brook as they both laughed again. When she turned to look forward again she saw someone in the road. "Look out!" She yelled. She felt herself jolt forward as Brook slammed on the brakes.

"Oh my god!" Brook said in a shaking voice as she got out of the car. "Sir!" She called out. "Are you okay?"

"Brook be careful." Elena called as she too got out of the car. Something was off here. "Brook." She said as Brook approached the man.

"Sir?" Brook said suddenly unsure she should have gotten out of the care. She took a step back and the man spun to face her so quick she barely saw it. At the same moment Elena was pushing her back standing between her in the man. A hiss escaped Elena's lips.

"I forgot how fast you are." Damon said. Elena straightened up and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Damon took her quickly into his arms. He knew that technically it had only been three years, but he felt like it had actually been twenty years. At least it had been that long since he had seen the real Elena. "I have missed you." He said in her ear. He wanted to just stay like this for the night.

"Um, okay so you know him? Brook said. She was standing behind the open car door as if the door was her armor.

"Yeah," Elena said as she pulled away from Damon. "This is Damon, Damon Brook."

"Hi," Damon said giving her a smile.

Blush reached Brooks cheeks. "Hi," She replied a little flustered. Elena fought the urge to smack Brook. She stuck with clearing her throat to get Brooks attention. "What? Oh." Brook said. "I will be in the car." She said, pointing at the car.

"What are you doing Damon?" Elena asked. She was still hurt that he left her. She had missed him, but there was no way she would let him know that.

"Elena look at me." He said taking her face in his hands. "That dream. The one about that guy?"

"What about it?" She asked confused.

"That guy has a name. Stefan." Damon said hopping the name would trigger her memory.

Elena closed her eyes. "Damon I don't want to play games." She said even though the name made her feel something she could not put into words. She moved her face from his hands.

"Elena no games. I am being honest. Think about it. Think about Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy." He said desperately trying to get her to remember.

Elena shook her head. She turned away from him and started for the car. She didn't want to play. She had her hand on the door when a memory hit her. "Hi, I'm Stefan." The man from her dreams said. Then like a wave all the memories it her. Good, bad, confusing. All of them. She felt like she needed to gasp for air.

She turned to him slowly. "Oh my god." She said. "I remember." She looked at him with her brows pulled together. "Damon has it been twenty years?" She asked unsure she wanted the answer.

"Three months short yeah." He said. "Crazy right? Our old memories and the fake ones all in our heads."

Elena ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah," She said with a nod. She stood a quietly for a moment. "So so we know where anyone else is?" She asked. "Jeremy? Do we have any idea about him."

"I don't know anything. I remembered everything, then looked for you. My best guess is we need to get back to Mystic Falls."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, We just can't be seen." She said stating the obvious.

"What about your friend?" Damon said reminding Elena that Brook was still their.

"Oh," She said, her head still spinning. "I will have to explain to her. Come on, I need time. We will leave in the morning."

Elena got in the car and received a look from Brook when Damon got in as well. "We have to talk." Elena said. "Lets get to a hotel."

Brook started the car without a word, as Elena leaned back into the seat closing her eyes. She couldn't believe she actually forgot all of this for Twenty years. Well, she thought with guilt. She never fully forget Stefan. He occupied her dreams almost every night. She sighed. Would the confusion ever end? Could she ever fully give her heart to either Salvatore?

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave review! Thanks so much for reading :)**

**PS. Did anyone see last night Vampire Diaries? All I will say is OMG! Lol**


	8. Chapter 8: Off limits

**Disclaimer:I do not own TVD all credit goes to its creators.**

Chapter Eight: Off limits

**Tennessee-**

Rebehah turned on her bed. Something was nagging at her. Something was pulling on the edge of her memories and she couldn't seem to place it. There was something there and she was sure that something had to do with the man Elijah.

He was so sweet and She felt like he always had been, yet she had just met him. Still there was something. Again she turned, closing her eyes. Where would she go from here? May New Orleans. She love it there. The people, even the witches. Maybe she could find Klau...Rebekah shot up. Elijah. She sat in shock as the memories waved in. Of course, she was in search for them. For her family.

She looked around. She felt for the first time in years she was able to see everything clearly. All her wants and all her feelings finally made sense. She remembered early. She thought as she calculated in her head how long it had been. Was she the only one? Would Elijah believe her if she tried to tell him

who she was?

* * *

**Viginia-Mystic Falls**

"So Stefan is a vampire?" Anna asked almost as if she were waiting for Eliyah to yell 'Gotcha'. She began to nod slowly when she realized she was being serious. "And you are a witch, does that mean there are other supernaturals out there?"

"Um werewolves." Eliyah answered hoping Anna could take it.

"Well of course werewolves." Anna said with a small laugh. This was so much to take in.

"You okay?" Eliyah asked unsure. She could see Anna take in a deep breath.

"Should we worry about Stefan's diet?" Anna wanted to know.

"No, I mean he does drink blood, but they do not have to kill those they feed on."

"So there are people walking around with memories of being fed on?" Anna said appalled.

Eliyah had to laugh at Anna's expression. "No, they have mind compulsion. They make people forget."

"Okay," Anna said. "And their blood heals...Hey why don't they give their blood to the sick and dying? I mean can it cure cancer? Can they help those who have been seriously injured?"

"Well, the thing is, if you die with their blood in your system then you will turn into a vampire. It would be too risky."

"Okay," Anna said with a smile. She was a bit freaked out, but she would be okay. She was a bit freaked out when she learned Eli was a witch, and she was fine after a few hours. Not that a vampire is anything like a witch. Still if Stefan was going to kill them wouldn't he have done so already?

"Wait how is it he can walk in the sun?" Anna asked suddenly.

"His ring, a witch put a charm on it and it allows the wearer to walk in the sunlight."

"Cool," Anna said then smiled at Eli. "I can handle this you know. I am not a child." She said knowing Eliyah was worried for her.

"I know, but I can't help but to worry. You know me."

Anna took Eliyah's hand. "I know, but I am going to go for a short walk. I will stay close." Anna added when Eliyah gave her an unsure expression.

"Okay, just be careful." Eliyah said.

"You are going to make a great mother." Stefan said with a smile.

Eliyah smiled back. "I hope so. Although I have not given it much thought."

Stefan sat where Anna had been sitting. "You haven't thought about it at all?" Stefan asked a little surprised.

Eliyah shrugged. "I guess it's because I was in foster care. I can't help but wonder why my family didn't want me? Was it because they were young? Or maybe I was a bad baby? But what if it was because they just weren't good parents?" Eliyah shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter. I have to date before I can think of children."

"You have nothing to worry about. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Stefan said.

"What about you? Would you be lucky to have me?" Eliyah asked. She had decided last night she needed to see where they stood.

Stefan looked to be in thought for a moment. "I can't give you kids," He said shaking his head. "I can't give you much of a future. I don't age, but you will." Stefan saw the hurt on her face. "You are to good for me."

The tone in his voice had her looking up. "Stefan, it is not possible." She look his hand and gave it a squeeze. She moved closer to him. Would he be made if she kissed him? She had wanted to kiss him for so long. She took his face in her hands. "You are such a good person Stefan. You need to know that. You need to know that whatever it is that makes you feel unworthy is wrong. You deserve to be happy."

Her words filled him like air would fill a balloon. He didn't give it a second thought before he moved quickly, placing his lips on hers. He could feel her stiffen in surprise, then she seemed to hae melted as his arms went around her. She kissed him back and he had to admit it was nice.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Again their lips met and this time the kiss was deeper. She allowed him to lay her back on the sofa, as she ran her hands down in muscular back. She loved the feel of him. The wight of him on her. Stefan shivered as her hands ran down his back. He liked this. The feel of her under him. He liked the feel of her warm soft skin.

"Well this is awkward." A male voice said.

Stefan moved so quickly Eliyah almost missed it. He brought her up with him and she found both of them standing behind the sofa, her behind him. "Who are you?" He asked even though he thought somehow they were familiar.

"I am Damon, and this is my house." Damon said barely able to hide the smile. He really did miss his little brother, who clearly did not remember yet. He glanced at Elena. She looked hurt.

"Stefan," She said moving forward.

Stefan took a step back, forcing Eliyah back with him. "Who do you know my name?" he asked confused.

"I know that this is confusing, but Stefan its me, Elena." Elena said. She wished she could hide the hurt better. For some reason she had thought when she saw him again he would know who she was.

"Elena?" Stefan asked. That's why she was familiar. She was the girl from his dreams. He shook his head. "Your not real."

"I am Stefan, you just have to remember." Elena said in a pleading tone.

"Um, What's going on?" Anna asked as she walked into the room. She looked over at the male and female she did not know. "Hey, I know you." She said to the guy. "You are the guy who saved me and my friend from the asshole in the woods."

Eliyah looked at him. Oh that is where she knew him from. She thought he looked familiar. "You are him," She said. The guy looked at her and gave her a cocky grin.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." He said confidently.

"Okay I think we all need to take a minute." Stefan said. "You two do not plan on hurting us, right?" He asked Damon and Elena.

"Sure, as long as you get out of my house." Damon said with a wink.

"Damon!" Elena said as she rolled her eyes. "We are not here to hurt anyone. This is your house too. I am Elena," She said, turning her attention to the girls. "And this is Damon."

"Hold on," Anna said as she shook her head. "This is your house and you never said anything?" She asked Stefan.

"I have no idea what she is talking about. I have never been here before." Stefan said to Anna. Eliyah left his side and went to Anna. She didn't like her standing away from them. Stefan looked at Eliyah. "I swear I do not know these people."

"He is telling the truth," Elena said. "However he does now us. He just doesn't remember." She went around the sofa to be closer to him. "Stefan you have to try to remember." Elena plead again. She knew it was irrational, but it hurt that he couldn't remember. She put her hands on his face. "Stefan?"

Stefan looked into her eyes. He felt deeply for her and for her he wished he could remember what she wanted him to remember. He took her wrist in his hands. "I'm sorry." He said as he removed her hands. "I just don't remember."

"I am Eliyah," She said taking the attention from Stefan. "This is Anna."

Elena looked at her. "So you and Stefan?"

"Oh, um," Eliyah said unsure what they were.

"We are," Stefan said, saving her from her embarrassment.

Elena worked to hide the hurt. She had no right to be upset, but still she did. "Don't hurt him." She said after a moment. "Stefan needs someone who wont hurt him."

"I don't plan on it." Eliyah said. She looked at Stefan who gave her a small smile.

"Okay well this is awkward." Anna said breaking the silence.

"I agree." Damon said sarcastically. He went to Elena. "Can we talk for a moment, alone?"

Elena said nothing as she followed him up to his room. It was so odd being back in this house. Hell it was odd being back in Mystic Falls period. "We have to find a way to contact the witch who cast the spell. We need to know where Jeremy and Matt are." She said the moment he closed the door.

"Where are we in this relationship Elena?" He asked ignoring her.

Elena paused where she stood. That was one question she could not answer. "I don't know Damon." She said, as she ran her hand through her hair. "Maybe no where for now. I need time to think. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"To late," Damon said in his' I don't care but I do' tone.

Elena looked at him with sadness. "Don't do that Damon. Before all of this you broke up with me remember? I am just trying to do the right thing. The next time I choose it will be the last time I do. I don't want to be Katherine."

"Elena Stefan is with that girl. What makes you think he will want you when he remembers?" Damon said knowing he was just blowing smoke.

"I don't Damon. But it doesn't change anything. As of now, I am of limits to both of you. I need time." She walked off. She hated to hurt him. She hated to hurt Stefan. If she really wanted to o the right thing she would leave the both of them alone. But selfishly she couldn't and she knew that they wouldn't accept that either.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


End file.
